flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
The Enclave
The Enclave consisted of a group of vagrant and detached units working now on their own accord away from the IDn's general manipulation of them. This group was established by the highly intelligent philosopher, Zero and later was made up of such Rogue Units as, Phantom, Sword, Phoenix, Dragon, JuryDuty, and later on, Stinger. Originally, this group was designed by Zero as a sanctuary for these troubled souls to help them cope with the things that hindered their lives the most. It was something which impacted their lives and taught them how to use their skills better, to unite as a better force and adapt properly to their surroundings. These rogue units began to become well known to the Infinite Dominion as being an independent, rebellious organization, and as such were sought out by them as H.V.T's (High Value Targets). As time progressed, the philosopher Zero was no longer heard of and so the group began to break down with time. They had to reside in a secret place build with the brain power of Zero himself, with a protective shield at the entrance prohibiting any foreign entry. The Enclave's stronghold has since been destroyed by an unknown force. All members of the Enclave itself are either deceased or missing. Establishment In the story of Enclave 45, "Zero" stands as a neutral figure that helps the Rogues reach their goals. He is neither a protagonist or antagonist, having no effect on the war efforts but rather only on the influence of people in the area. The origin of Zero and the Enclave was originally left to be mysterious to all people around him but later on it is learned by the Enclave 45 members that the creator of Zero was actually a woman by the name of Dr. Aurora Autumns, a young woman with a degree in Theoretical Physics striving to break the laws of the universe. Zero is a physical duplication of someone that once existed left with their DNA code which helps the heroes understand who they are since they are left lost and confused. He eventually binds them together and causes many citizens to become influenced to fight back due to Enclave 45's actions. Primary Members Each person in Enclave 45 is unique in their own way having their own characteristics that make them individuals. Phantom being the most promising was once an angry woman who learned to control her emotions in Zero's teaching to put them to better and more productive use. She becomes encouraged to do better and understands Zero the most in the end using his teachings to better others later on taking an apprentice of her own. She has since disappeared. Jury is a young naive boy who is only interested in happiness. He feels that it has been torn away from him by the Dominon and all he wants his love. Zero tries to teach him that emotions should be put to better use but he feels that what he feels is the only truth and nobody can tell him otherwise.. Eventually his fate comes where he becomes mixed up with Sword in a relationship, eventually dying by her hand due to her taking notice of his increasingly deteriorating control over his emotions, speaking ill of Phantom. Sword called for emergency backup while serving secretly under the DCA and then lured him up to the bridge in City 18, upon the arrival of additional DCA she executed him via shotgun blast to the back of his neck. Phoenix had deep origins in the DCA's Anti-Riot divisions. His work naturally was fuelled by anger and resentment. He had been loyal to the Union until he managed to track down a malignant known as Sword. They reached a stalemate that resulted in a mutual respect. He learned a different kind of compassion, outside the ranks of the DCA. This was the fissure that would eventually lead to him breaking away from the Union. Yet, initially, he became a double agent. Serving both the DCA and the Resistance. Phoenix became emotionally invested in Sword. With hindsight, this was a bad idea. Her elusive nature led to news of her death repeatedly reaching his ears. Grief would ensue, until they met again. This cycle continued, and gnawed at Phoenix's sanity. It was after meeting Sword that he met Zero, Jury and the other members of The Enclave. For a long time, across many cities, he followed their adventures in the shadows, every now and then meeting them in the light. Present, but never quite there. People died or disappeared while he lived as a Unit. Eventually, the ruse of living a double life failed, and the DCA caught onto his two-faced nature. He scampered off to the slums, wounded, albeit alive. He meets Sword for the last time before he goes underground, unaware that he will never see her again. Phoenix still lives with the impression that Sword is still out there somewhere. With a scarred mind, he still searches for her, invisible to the world. Sword on the other hand is a woman driven by hatred, envy, and jealousy. She is a former Helix unit and the strongest of the group when it comes to physical power but has a sort of jealousy towards Phantom and her relationship with Zero. Eventually Sword almost looses the chaotic fight going on in her mind, her humanity trying to rise above the synthetic augmentations. In a fit rage at what Jury had planned for Phantom she kills him under the false pretense that she did it because she was mentally unstable. She is believed to have perished within the City 45 Canals by unknown causes, her death is only rumored as no confirmation came through the DCA airwaves within the area. There has been several rumors and suspected sightings of Sword in cities such as: City 18, City 17, City 17 Industrial District and one confirmed sighting of a figure matching Sword's appearance deep within the City 17 canals. These reports were intercepted by resistance radio outposts from DCA and HAF sweep frequencies and passed along through messengers to various outposts in the surrounding areas. Dragon was a former Helix unit who generally stuck with Phantom, Jury, and Sword. Dragon spent a lot of her time with Sword, usually just seen on walks with Sword or simply hanging out in the abandoned building within the City 45 slums with her. Her death came swiftly in the restricted areas of City 18. Later Members These members of the Enclave came on board further down the line. Stinger was the final known addition to the Enclave. A former Helix, Stinger had not exactly planned on going rogue, but was pressed into working with a rebel agent for unknown reasons. Upon being spotted by a Ghost team in City 18, he was branded a rogue. He later encountered Phantom, and was eventually brought into the Enclave by her. Stinger was eventually hunted down in City 8 where he was interrogated by 00707 and executed by 08292.